The Flintstones
The Flintstones is an American animated TV series that aired on ABC from September 30, 1960 to April 1, 1966 created by William Hanna and Joeseph Barbera. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", along with the pilot, specials and movies. Episodes Pilot *The Flagstones (1959) Season 1 *The Flintstone Flyer (1960) *Hot Lips Hannigan (1960) *The Swimming Pool (1960) *No Help Wanted (1960) *The Split Personality (1960) *The Monster from the Tar Pits (1960) *The Babysitters (1960) *At the Races (1960) *The Engagement Ring (1960) *Hollyrock, Here I Come (1960) *The Golf Champion (1960) *The Sweepstakes Ticket (1960) *The Drive-In (1960) *The Prowler (1960) *The Girls' Night Out (1961) *Arthur Quarry's Dance Class (1961) *The Big Bank Robbery (1961) *The Snorkasaurus Hunter (1961) *The Hot Piano (1961) *The Hypnotist (1961) *Love Letters on the Rocks (1961) *The Tycoon (1961) *The Astra' Nuts (1961) *The Long, Long Weekend (1961) *In the Dough (1961) *The Good Scout (1961) *Rooms for Rent (1961) *Fred Flintstone: Before and After (1961) Season 2 *The Hit Songwriters (1961) *Droop-Along Flintstones (1961) *The Missing Bus (1961) *Alvin Brickrock Presents (1961) *Fred Flintstone Woos Again (1961) *The Rock Quarry Story (1961) *The Soft Touchables (1961) *Flintstone of Printstone (1961) *The Little White Lie (1961) *Social Climbers (1961) *The Beauty Contest (1961) *The Masquerade Ball (1961) *The Picnic (1961) *The House Guest (1961) *The X-Ray Story (1961) *The Gambler (1962) *A Star is Almost Born (1962) *The Entertainer (1962) *Wilma's Vanishing Money (1962) *Feudin' and Fussin' (1962) *Impractical Jokes (1962) *Operation: Barney (1962) *The Happy Household (1962) *Fred Strikes Out (1962) *This Is Your Lifesaver (1962) *Trouble-in-Law (1962) *The Mailman Cometh (1962) *The Rock Vegas Story (1962) *Divided We Sail (1962) *Kleptomaniac Caper (1962) *Latin Lover (1962) *Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1962) Season 3 *Dino Goes Hollyrock (1962) *Fred's New Boss (1962) *Invisible Barney (1962) *Bowling Ballet (1962) *The Twitch (1962) *Here's Snow in Your Eyes (1962) *The Buffalo Convention (1962) *The Little Stranger (1962) *Baby Barney (1962) *Hawaiian Escapade (1962) *Ladies Day (1962) *Nuthin' But the Tooth (1962) *High School Fred (1962) *Dial 'S' for Suspicion (1962) *Flashgun Freddie (1962) *The Kissing Burglar (1963) *Wilma the Maid (1963) *The Hero (1963) *The Surprise (1963) *Mother-in-Law Visits (1963) *Foxy Grandma (1963) *Fred's New Job (1963) *The Dress Rehearsal (1963) *Carry On, Nurse Fred (1963) *Ventriloquist Barney (1963) *The Big Move (1963) *Swedish Visitors (1963) *The Birthday Party (1963) Season 4 *Ann-Margrock Presents (1963) *Groom Gloom (1963) *Little Bamm Bamm (1963) *Dino Disappears (1963) *Fred's Monkeyshines (1963) *The Flintstone Canaries (1963) *Glue for Two (1963) *Big League Freddie (1963) *Old Lady Betty (1963) *Sleep on Sweet Fred (1963) *Kleptomanic Pebbles (1963) *Daddy's Little Beauty (1963) *Daddies Anonymous (1963) *Peek-a-Boo Camera (1963) *Once Upon a Coward (1963) *Ten Little Flintstones (1964) *Fred El Terrifico (1964) *The Bedrock Hillbillies (1964) *Flintstone and the Lion (1964) *Cave Scout Jamboree (1964) *Room for Two (1964) *Ladies' Night at the Lodge (1964) *Reel Trouble (1964) *Son of Rockzilla (1964) *Bachelor Daze (1964) *Operation Switchover (1964) Season 5 *Hop Happy (1964) *Monster Fred (1964) *Itty Bitty Fred (1964) *Pebbles' Birthday Party (1964) *Bedrock Rodeo Round-Up (1964) *Cinderellastone (1964) *A Haunted House is Not a Home (1964) *Dr. Sinister (1964) *The Gruesomes (1964) *The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock (1964) *Dino and Juliet (1964) *King for a Night (1964) *Indianrockolis 500 (1964) *Adobe Dick (1964) *Christmas Flintstone (1964) *Fred's Flying Lesson (1965) *Fred's Second Car (1965) *Time Machine (1965) *The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes (1965) *Moonlight and Maintenance (1965) *Sheriff for a Day (1965) *Deep in the Heart of Texarock (1965) *The Rolls Rock Caper (1965) *Superstone (1965) *Fred Meets Hercurock (1965) *Surfin' Fred (1965) Season 5 *No Biz Like Show Biz (1965) *The House That Fred Built (1965) *The Stony Curtis Story (1965) *Disorder in the Court (1965) *Circus Business (1965) *Samantha (1965) *The Great Gazoo (1965) *Rip Van Flintstone (1965) *The Gravelberry Pie King (1965) *The Stonefinger Caper (1965) *The Masquerade Party (1965) *Shinrock a Go-Go (1965) *Royal Rubble (1965) *Seeing Doubles (1965) *How to Pick a Fight With Your Wife Without Really Trying (1966) *Fred Goes Ape (1966) *The Long, Long, Long Weekend (1966) *Two Men on a Dinosaur (1966) *The Treasure of Sierra Madrock (1966) *Curtain Call at Bedrock (1966) *Boss for a Day (1966) *Fred's Island (1966) *Jealousy (1966) *Dripper (1966) *My Fair Freddy (1966) *The Story of Rocky's Raiders (1966) Specials *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1980) *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) *The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) Movies *The Man Called Flintstone (August 3, 1966) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (October 1987) *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (February 7, 1993) *Hollyrock-a Bye Baby (December 5, 1993) *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (December 18, 1993) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (November 3, 2001) Broadcast History *ABC (1960-1965; 1965-1969) *Syndication (1970-early 1980's) *Cartoon Network (1992-2004; 2012) *Boomerang (2000-present) Category:TV Series Category:1960's Category:1970's Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:ABC Category:Syndication Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:Warner Bros. Category:90s Kid Wiki